


Time to Dance

by ChemialFallingPilotsPanicking



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/F, High School, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemialFallingPilotsPanicking/pseuds/ChemialFallingPilotsPanicking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've all been best friend since they were 9, but how will they react when love is bringing them together, yet near death is trying to pull them apart.</p><p> </p><p>It sounds cheesy, just read it, it's great.</p><p> </p><p>*I promise it has more words than it says, and this is is not the only chapter, I will update in like, less than 3 days, Maybe even today*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's my first fanfic, so I really hope you guys enjoy it, I'll try to update once, maybe twice a week! Enjoy.

"Suicide Pete, freaking suicide, and you are acting like you've never known him, and you don't care!" Josh yelled.

"Look" Pete said with a calm voice, trying to keep it down because they are walking towards they're next class, "If he wants to try to commit suicide, that sucks, and I cried for two nights in A ROW" He stopped and turned towards his friend, "But you have to understand, I can't do anything about it, Tyler hates me, he called me, before he tried and told me he never wanted to speak to me again. I tried to talk him out of it, I stayed on the phone with him for an hour, while he just cried into the phone!" Pete accidentally screamed the last part, which then he gained some strange glares. Pete turned red, and quieted down, so he was at his "inside voice". "I told you, he just doesn't want to see me."

"Look Pete," Josh sighed, "We all know that isn't true, you and Tyler have know each other way before me and the rest of us started to know you two, it's been you two, together, till the end."

Pete took a long stare at Josh, "Why don't you go comfort him since you are in love with him" and then turned into the music classroom. Josh was left blushing, and saying something along the lines of 'shut up, we aren't in love.' Pete quickly scanned the room and saw a couple available seat in the front, but he preffered the back. This was his favorite class in all of high school, but now, not so much. The only reason it was his favorite is because he could play the bass here, and all of his friends were here. Josh took a seat in the front with the rest of them, which included Frank, Gerard, Ray, Andy, Joe, Patrick, Tyler, Brendon, and Ryan. They were taking up the entire two first rows, as all of them loved music, except Debby and Jenna were both in Gym class at this time, because they weren't big of music fans as the rest were. The teachers purposely put them all together, because they know that they are better when they are together, as it has been like that since 3rd grade. Until now.

 

10 minches into the class and already the teacher gave Pete 4 weird looks for not sitting with the 'gang' as Mr. Brayle called them. 2 minutes after that, Mikey finally showed up, and apologized for interrupting and being late. After what seemed like 20 seconds just scanning what was going on, Mikey went to the back, getting some weird glares from the gang, and sat down on the right, next to Pete. "Okay, as i was saying, can anyone tell me..." Mr. Brayle continued. Pete was expecting some kind of ass remark as to why he wasn't sitting with the rest, but got really surprised when none of that happened. Mikey just had a little smirk on his voice for a whole 10 minutes and there were 40 more minutes so left, so hell with this, we was going to figure out why.

"What's with the face?" Pete asked.  
"Oh this,?" Mikey responded, "my momma gave it to me 17 years ago, why?"  
"You'll know what I mean, spill."  
"I think I might actually like someone again." Mikey said, smile getting bigger and bigger.  
Pete was honestly surprised that Mikey would ever have a crush on someone again after what happened in Freshmen year, even though now they are in Senior. That bastard had the nerves to get Mikey excited over taking him to dinner, only to run into the girl he was screwing for over 2 years. Mikey told him everyone, after sobbing for 2 hours. And no way that guy was getting away, all 13 of them, Debby and Jenna including, although excluding Mikey because he didn't want to see him ever again, cornered him and they eached took turn saying something rude, when it seems like the guy didn't care, Brendon stepped forward and decked him in the stomach, only to be approached by Pete kicking him in the balls, and Ryan tackling him into the wall. After that, they all left, and they guy switched schools. That was their unbreakable friendship. Pete smiled while remembering the last part.  
"What, wait, are you serious?!" Pete yelled, and Gerard and Ray had turned to face the back, Ray turning back immediately, but Gerard staring at the view, which was his brother and his friend yelling and smiling at each other. Gerard turned back around with a smile on his face, knowing what they were taking about.  
"Yea, and you'll never guess who it is, I can't believe it took me 8 years to figure this out."  
"Wait, 8? Someone in the group?" Pete asked.  
"Yup" Mikey replied.  
"Mikey I swear, is it Ray?"  
"Wait... what... h-how did you know?" Mikey faltered.  
"Well," Pete began, "your 'boyfriend' just looked back here looking like a damn tomato."  
"Shut up," Mikey giggled while lightly punching Pete in the right arm, "He's not my boyfriend," at this point, Ray had turned around to see what was saying on, and Mikey looked at Ray, and said "yet" with a wink directed towards Ray. Ray smiled and turned around again, paying attention, to what it seemed like the first time in this class period.  
"So, what's up with you and the rest?" Mikey asked, sounding like he wanted to ask that the entire time.  
"Uh, so you know how Tyler tried to commit suicide?" Mikey nodded in response, so Pete kept on going, "Well, I was on the phone with Tyler before that, for an hour while Tyler was crying into the phone, but he told me he never wanted to see me again, so Tyler is mad at me, so I sat in the back."  
"You'll do know he didn't mean that, right? It's been you two against the world before the rest of us popped up and we've all been a group, still through that, he was with you for your depression times, so it was good you were there with him, but you should try and go talk to him." Mikey said.  
Pete responded with a shook of his head. "I tried over the phone, Mikes, he just told me to shut up, so I did, then out of nowhere he hanged up, so I grabbed my keys and drove quickly to his house, I found him crying with his wrists split open, so I wrapped him open, while he begged me to let him die, he hasn't talked to me since." Pete said, grimacing.  
Pete meant to say some more, but the bell interrupted them, meaning it was time for 2nd period, which he didn't like, because it was Science, and none of them were in his class, only this pretty cool chick that, although he never talked to her, he knew here name was Hayley... Hayley, W? He had more problems than to think of someone's last name. He gave Mikey one last hug, said "Congratulations on finally admitting that you like him" and TRIED to leave for Science, only to be pulled aside by someone.


	2. Of all glory and toppings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the hell?!" Pete meant to yell more, he really did, but was interrupted by Patrick kissing him on his own lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm going to try to make this one as long as possible dealing that it's only 11 right now and is slurping jello, so enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm going to see suicide squad today!!
> 
> Hey guys, this is kinda short because I'm not going to be able to wrote today or tomorrow so I'm giving you some thinges to read, next chapter will be longer I promise. This may have some errors, as i cant proofread it, so I apologize, leave comments and I will fix it!

"Woah, who are you" Pete was being pulled by a guy in a black hoodie, he wasn't freaking out, because the guys nails were painted black, so he knew it was from his group. "Shut up." The man replied. "Wait," Pete stopped but the man didn't turn back to look, and still had a strong grip on his arm. "Patrick is that you?" "Keep your voice down." Patrick finally looked at Pete, and Pete could see that Patrick has been crying. It hurt Pete to look at Patrick this way, Pete loved him so much, even tho he didn't want to admit it. 8 years, 8 years they had to watch each other hook up with other people, because they were too scared to admit it. Patrick looked forward again, and continued walking with Pete, but not with a grip on Pete's arm, but going hand in hand with him. At this point, Pete didn't talk for the rest of the time, and he already knew he was set on skipping Science. Pete knew where they was going, they called it 'The Gaylord'. It was the tree were Pete had run off to his 6th grade year, when people were taunting him for being gay, the whole group followed him, and they all came out as gay, with an exception to Brendon, who was pansexual, Tyler, who was bi, and Patrick, who 'believed' he was staright. Pete remembers Gerard finally confessing that he liked Frank in 9th grade. The Gaylord was convenient because it was in between the Middle and the High school, although no one ever went there because it was too far away.

Pete was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Patrick leaning against the tree, sobbing into his hoodie.  
Pete took a long breath and he knew this wasn't going to end in 'friends', anything other than friends.

"Patrick? What happened?"  
Sob.  
"Patrick come on, I can't help you if you don't let me."  
Pete moved next to Patrick, which was sitting against the trunk, and Patrick crawled into his lap, and wrapped his arms around Pete'said neck. After shock, Pete hugged Patrick around his waist and waited till the other boy was ready to talk.  
"Y-you... you meant it." Patrick choked out.  
"What are you talking about 'Trick?"  
"You said you loved me. In 4th grade, I was afraid no one would love me, but you said you will. I couldn't see straight all these years, to know that you actually meant it. That can't be. I can't have feelings for you. I-I'm supposed to be staright."  
Pete turned red immediately after hearing that Patrick knew.  
"You aren't supposed to be anything 'Trick, just yourself."  
"P-Pete," Patrick said, "D-did you m-meant it? W-when you, you said you l-loved me?"  
Pete looked nervous, but he had to tell the truth. He had been keeping it ever since he first met Patrick. Tyler would always give him the 'fate, destiny, meant to be' crap, and Pete never believed him, never until now.  
Pete nodded, "Every last word" Pete said with a small grin that was hardly noticeable.  
Patrick broke down again, and started to cry again, right into Pete's black Metallica shirt. Patrick kept on crying for 10 minutes, until Patrick finally had the confidence to look up to Pete's face, which was only inches away at this point.  
"P-Pete?" Patrick asked, to which Pete replied with a noise, to let Patrick know he was listening, "You know how my dad is," Pete winced at the thought of Patrick's sexist, alcoholic, racist, abusive, homophobic so called 'father', which by the way, no one that rude deserved to be called 'father', "What are we going to do about him?"  
"There's always the option to hang him up by his balls" Pete suggested with a smirk.  
"No," Patrick shook his head, then looked Pete in the eyes, and placed a hand on Pete's right cheek, "I don't want to hurt him."  
"What the hell?!" Pete yelled, because no matter how nice Patrick is, his dad deserved his whole life in jail for everything that he has done. "No Patrick screw your father, he was the worst, he never supported you when you wanted to go after music, or when you wanted to have friends over, or when you TRIED to give him a BIRTHDAY PRESENT, but when it was a family picture he just beat the livings out of you, and left you all bruised for us to clean up! So i mean it when i scream, what the hell?!" Pete meant to yell more, he really did, but was interrupted by Patrick kissing him on his own lips, and boy did it feel nice. The kiss was slow, passionate and meaningful, but it also happened too quick because the next thing Pete knew, Patrick pulled away and started to sob again, trying to wipe away tears, but more just kept on coming.  
"No! No! I'm supposed to be straight! I-I can't be gay, I just can't." Patrick said with a shaky voice.  
Pete was very patient for things like this, especially when it came to Patrick. God, he was head over heels for this boy.  
"Patrick," Pete said calmly, "Who are you trying to convince, me or you?"  
Patrick looked at him with a little bit of anger in his eyes, but there was something else, something Pete couldn't pin.  
After a stare down by Patrick, Pete smashed his lips into Patrick's, not able to contain himself from finding his lip's and tongue's ways around Patrick's mouth. Patrick let out a small moan into Pete's mouth, and Oh My God, Pete could've gotten hard right then and there, if it weren't for the fact that they were in school... and it's Patrick were talking about, I mean Pete would've, but Patrick would never. Patrick leaned forward into Pete, pushing Pete completely flat against the tree, still in Pete's lap. As much as Pete was enjoying the kissing, he needed something more. Pete pushed Patrick forward, until Patrick reached the ground and Pete was on top of Patrick, making his way down Patrick's next with soft kisses that made 'Trick shudder with each and everyone.

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice asked.  
Pete was caught off gaurd by Mikey and quickly got off Patrick, and fixed the messiness in his hair that Patrick had caused.  
"Uh, I-I was um-" Pete really had a trouble with words right now.  
"Not the kissing, you dumbo," Mikey grinned, "What we're you doing topping, that's not like you."  
Pete got up, held Patrick's hand, and with his free hand, shoved Mikey and his smug face to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! Next chapter will be up in like, 3 days.


	3. Joshler time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was it, this was truly it. Josh was going to tell Tyler how he felt.
> 
>  
> 
> Do any of you actually like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, what I did, was Im either going to  
> 1) delete Chapter 1 and 2 and make this basically joshler, or  
> 2) keep 1 and 2 and either make this: 
> 
> A) Just make that a story oh how Pete and Patrick met, and as I introduce the characters, I'll create how they met or  
> B) I'll copy and paste this chapter, and create another story of joshler including the others, and continue this as a Peterick , but the joshler thing while get updated faster.
> 
> Please let me know in the comments, as of now it's option 2, A. Please comment.
> 
>  
> 
> Do any of you actually like this?

**Joshler**

Decemeber

"Hey", Tyler said to Josh when Josh opened the door for Tyler to walk in, the morning after Pete and Patrick 'got together.'  
It's now Saturday, and Josh and Tyler had been planning on sleeping over at each other's house for a while now. Dealing that Josh's parents are now out of town for the weekend, Josh took the opportunity to invite Tyler over.  
"Hey, welcome to mi casa" Josh said with a smile.  
Tyler returned the smile, and almost like it was his own home, he made himself up the stairs onto Josh's room, setting his backpack full of clothes near 'his' nightstand.

This was it, this was truly it. Josh was going to tell Tyler how he felt.

"Listen Tyler, I need to talk to you--" Josh started but was cut off by Tyler crying. "Woah, Woah, Tyler are you okay?" Josh made his way over to sit next to Tyler, wrapping his arms around Tyler, and leaning his head so it's resting on Tyler's shoulder. Tyler didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Josh's waist, and started explaining. "J-Josh, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry Josh. I ruined this, what were you going to say?" Tyler said while wiping his eyes. Josh faltered, he was confused, worried, and just taking precaution.  
"No, no, what's wrong Tyler?" Josh insisted.  
"U-um, on the walk here, I started thinking about everything you've did for me, I couldn't thank you enough, really you truly are my best friend. You've done all these things from accepting me for who I am, running of with me when we were 10 into forests, carving our names into trees naming it ours, you even stuck with me through Jenna." Josh winced at the memory of Jenna, she wasn't bad, she just stole the heart of the boy that stole his...

Flashback**

Jenna, the loveliest girl Tyler has ever met, well, anynone really, cause she truly was God's gift. A smile that'll carve into your heart and outshine any sun, eyes that make all the clearest oceans look dull, hair that made everyone else's look like crap, laugh that makes anyone want to take extreme measures just to hear how beautiful and bubbly her's was, and personality that'll make ANYONE fall in love. Of course, 2 people already did fell in love with her, and those two, we're Debby and Tyler. Debby and Jenna have been best friends since they were 2. It's like no one could separate either of them. Debby started to question her sexuality in 7th grade, and figured out she was bisexual. At first, Tyler started talking to Debby, so Josh thought he was going out with her, but then Tyler came home one day, and stood up with Josh till 1 in the morning, going on a rant of how beautiful, and perfect Jenna was. (*literally me with my friends tho*) it was in late 8th grade that after a whole week of preperation, Tyler decided to ask out Jenna, when Jenna replied with  
"Look, Tyler, I know you like me, you have since u think grade. You are a great guy Tyler and anyone would be lucky enough to have you, but I'm going out with Debby now, we have for 2 weeks, and she is great. I'm sorry, but hey, here is something, I think Josh really likes you."  
"Thank you Jenna, really, but I don't think Josh could ever be interested in me, trust me." Jenna looked at him for a second, and broke down laughing, Tyler following her with giggles. When Tyler told Josh this, his blood went cold at the though of someone knowing, but nowadays, he couldn't make it obvious enough. He would stare at Tyler with love eyes, 'accidentaly' bump and touch Tyler just to feel closure, and all those times they held hands skipping at down the hall? That was Josh telling Tyler to 'do it for the homophobes.' Josh loves Tyler, even back in 8th grade, Jenna knew, everyone knew.

*****

"Anyways," Tyler continued, wiping away tears from his eyes, "I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done, even though I haven't done much but complain and talk about how pretty people are, even though I will never be like that."  
Josh wanted nothing more than to scream that he was wrong, that he was the most beautiful person, inside and out, that Josh has ever met, but Josh just went with stroking his thump on Tyler's cheek, hand cupping his face, and saying,  
"You've given me everything I've ever wanted in life." And he added a smile to go along with it.  
Tyler looked up at Josh, smiled and hugged his best friend tighter than he ever has before.  
"So, what were you going to tell me, Josh?" Tyler asked when all the hugging was over.  
"Uh, if you wanted to watch movies with me? We have Avatar, Fox and the Hound, more Disney--" Josh started until he was interrupted by an excited, jumping Tyler screaming, "OH my God yes, anything Disney ESPECIALLY Fox and The Hound." Tyler said with all joy in his smile and eyes.  
Josh made his way to the living room, holding Tyler's wrist, put The Fox and The Hound CD in the DVD player, and almost like habit, Josh got into the left corner, sitting down, while Tyler got in between his legs, resting his head on Josh's chest. Josh moved one of his arms to hold Tyler around his waist, and the other to position is to play with Tyler's hair, which is the only thing that he actually pay attention to while Tyler giggles at the movie. Josh clicked play, and just like that, they spent their afternoon.

 

HALFWAY (*I'm kinda laughing cause I said that's how they spent their afternoon*) through the movie, Josh got a phone call, so he stopped petting Tylers hair, reached into his back pocket of his black jeans, and got his phone. Debby appeared on his phone, right below it stating her name, and an option to deny, or accept the call, to which Josh swiped the green button and put the phone into his ear. Tyler stopped the movie so Josh can speak and turned around to face Josh.  
"H-hello? Josh? Are you there?" Debby asked, whispering through the phone.  
"Yeah, Debby? What's wrong?" Josh asked with confusion and worrring-ness in his voice. At this point, Tyler had the same expressions on his face.  
"J-josh, how long until you can get here? At the park where we all hang out?" Josh knew how to get to that park like his own home, he spent so much time in that park with all of his friends, he loved it better than his own home, probably.  
"5 minutes, why?" Josh asked. Tyler mouthed the word 'what' to which Josh just mouthed 'park'.  
"Come immediately, and I'm sorry to interrupt your day with Ty, but you can bring him too." Thsi time, it was Jenna, but at that mention Josh already sprung up, grabbed his keys, grabbed Tyler's hand, and was headed to the car.  
He forgot he was on the phone with Debby on the line, so he said "Okay I'm on my way." And hung up.  
Tyler and Josh were already in the car, and on the way there, Josh explained to Tyler everything that just happened, and apologized for interrupting the movie "date", to which Tyler just shrugged and said this was more important.

When they got to the park, Josh's eyes sprung open, and mouth dropped towards the view...

 

There were birthday banners across everywhere, he can't believe he almost forgot, almost. Since yesterday was November, and today is December, it also means that that it's December 1st a.k.a Tyler Robert Joseph's birthday. Well, he almost forgot, ALMOST. He went to the trunk of the car, and got out a little birthday box for Tyler that he has been keeping since 2 weeks ago. It was a little brown ukulele (that was already tuned) and on the back, it said "Hope you like it - Josh". Honestly, it was cute. Apparently they were 30 minutes late, and after loads of texts, only a 'prank' call from Debby would work. "W-What is this?" Tyler asked, obviously forgetting his own birthday. "Surprise!" Patrick said, jumping out of nowhere, or behind a bush, "it's your birthday party!" "At 7:30?" Tyler asked "Well," Pete said next to Patrick, "You are 18 now." Tyler smiled and ran over to his best friend, Pete, and then gave everyone else a hug, then turned to Josh. "Josh, you got me something? You didn't have to. What you said earlier, and what happened today, was enough for a lifetime of birthdays." Tyler said, with tears obviously in his eyes. "Said what? What happened?" Asked the one and only, nosy Brendon Urie. Gerard and Frank turned to each other and gasped, "You think he told him?" They said in unison. "I doubt it," Ryan said. "Yea, Josh is too scared." Said Mikey, into which Ray just nodded. "Guys," said Andy, "cut him some slack, it's been ye at some now." "I agree with him." Said Joe. Pete scuffed, "Yeah cause he's your boyfriend." Everyone was just laughing now, except Tyler, and definitely not Josh. Tyler was looking around in confusion obviously trying to figure out what was happening, and Josh owed him and them all a long explenation, but mostly Tyler. "Wait," said Tyler with his eyebrows furrowed, "did Josh tell me what?" Everyone stopped laughing, and it was quiet till Ray spoke up and said, "Well I'm gonna be near The Gaylord, anyone else want to follow?" Mikey took Ray's arm, and together they walked, with everyone else following behind. Everyone except the two. "Wait, Josh, tell me what? What are they talking about?" Tyler asked, obviously wanting answer. Josh sighed and reached into his back pocket, which carried a letter he had on him for a while now, planning to tell Tyler everything. Josh looked at the letter for a brief time before handing it over to Tyler, contemplating whether or not to rip it up to spreads so he doesn't ruin Tyler's birthday party. Tyler read over the letter, once, twice, and another time while Josh stood patiently sipping at his sprite that Joe handed him when they got here. Josh knew why Tyler was taking so long to finally respond, I mean, the letter is so crazy, even he couldn't understand it, he wanted to write another one, because this one read: Dear Tyler, This has been going on for quite a while now, I don't have the words to say it, so I'll write it. God, Tyler... I love you. You are more than my best friend, you may possibly be the love of my life, I know it's really early, but I've had a crush on you since 6th grade, since you came out to me. I've always known I was gay, but when you told me you were bi, that may have been the best day of my life. Tyler, I love you. Not like a brother, not like how we always joke about 'for the homophobes'. Please, tell me if you feel the same, I need to know. If you are reading this, it means I chickened out, or I can't bear to do this right now. Tyler... I love you. Tyler looked up, stared at Josh, and walked into the woods, just walked away. Josh knew where Tyler was going, but he didn't want to go after him. Tyler really needed time right now, and Josh would be glad to give him a whole week. It would kill Josh, make him think that sometching happened. You know what screw it, screw everything. Josh would die for Tyler, Josh would chase Tyler into the end of the world, and hell, Josh would chase Tyler into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, read the beginning notes if you didn't, and leave a comment with what you think. Also, next chapter will be in Tyler's point of view.
> 
>  
> 
> Do any of you actually like this?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this is cheesy, but I already have a basic idea as to where it's going to go. Hit kudos if you enjoyed, comments for opinions and "Click subscribe if you want to [read] 4 [updates] a year"  
> ~Dan Howell  
> "I'm joking, obviously" I'll try to update frequently tho, once or twice a week.


End file.
